


Captain Jack

by steviewho



Series: Immortal Rose [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Light Angst, innuendos, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviewho/pseuds/steviewho
Summary: Another adventure of my immortal version of Rose, before the Doctor finds her she finds a familiar Captain from her past.This is just a peek at a reunion of two friends, mild cheesy innuendos of course.





	Captain Jack

“Don't get too excited it's not that big.” Captain Jack Harkness grumbled at the bar tender into his drink. He’d left him a small tip, and the guy was acting like he saved his dog from a fire.

“Well that’s disappointing. All that blustering and peacocking around, I thought for sure it would be big.” a voice came from behind him. A beautiful sultry voice. A very familiar beautiful sultry voice. He sat his glass down and spun around on his stool. 

There stood a vision, it had to be a vision since he was so far in the future and very far away from Earth, of Rose Tyler in a black cocktail dress. She had her hair styled in large curls, pinned to one side. His eyes travelled down from her hair to the low cut V of her dress, showing off more than just her bosom. It went nearly to her navel. The fabric of her dress was gathered into a bunch at her hip, held together by a large diamond decorative broach in the shape of flowers. Below the decoration on her dress began a slit that started halfway up her thigh. He followed the line down her long legs to the black high heels. 

“Really? Has it been so long that you forgot me? Oh! Did I bollocks this up? You don't know me yet do you?” 

“Forget you Rose Tyler? I thought I was dreaming! Come here!” he threw his arms out wide for a hug. She came over to him and stood between his legs and hugged him tight. 

“Jack! It's so wonderful to see you!” he felt her began to cry. 

“Oh Rosie! Don't cry darling!” he held her tighter for moment before pushing her out slightly to plant a kiss on her lips. “What are you doing here?” he hadn't actually released her from his grip, but turned her to rest on his leg. She kept her arms wrapped around his neck. 

“Same old, same old. Toppling fascist dictatorships, righting wrongs. I met a man living as a King the next planet over. He stole a diamond from a village of people, it might or might not be there God. I just finished meeting with a couple of rebels and gave them back the diamond. Big as my fist it was.” she sniffed back some tears.

“Where on Earth did you smuggle it out in?” his eyebrows waggled suggestively. She slapped his arm. “Can I buy you a hyper-vodka?” 

“God no! I still have flashbacks of the hangover the first time you me and the Doctor drank it!” she giggled. 

“Speaking of, where is tall, dark and brooding? I'm surprised he let you out if the TARDIS in that dress.” He ran his fingers up her side. She shivered at the contact. It had been a long time since she had been touched like that. 

“He's not here. I'm travelling on my own. Where are you in your timeline?” 

“I've been through the 12 planets already. that was a long time ago for me. Last I saw you were off in the TARDIS with the Doctor, the Doctor-Donna and the meta-crisis. What do.you mean you're travelling alone.” He flagged down the bartender and ordered them both a whiskey. He figured they needed something strong for this conversation. 

“First of all, don't call him that. I hate that term. He was my husband and I loved him more than I can ever say.” she sighed and took a long sip of her whiskey. She still hadn’t taken a seat, it had been over a century since she had been held and was not about to let it go now. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he rubbed comforting circles on her back. 

“Was? What happened Rosie?” he finally asked.

“Well, the Timelord Doctor left us in the alternate universe. Where we lived happily with each other for many years. But what we didn’t know was the Bad Wolf gave me a gift, similar to the one she gave you.” she took another long drink from her glass. It felt good to talk about it, to talk with someone who understood. 

“Oh Rose! I’m so sorry! How old are you, how long have you been alone?” he turned her to face him, matching tears in his eyes. He knew too well the pain of watching all your loved ones age and die while you never change. 

“I don’t know for sure, I spent 30 years over there and have been back over 100.” 

“Have you tried to find him?” 

“Yes. I spent the first couple decades or so parked alone on Woman Wept grieving. I’ve tried to track him down, but I keep finding other versions of him. I figure one day we will end up the same planet needing saved. Have you looked for him?” 

“Not really, I keep track on him through Torchwood. I check in on everyone though. Have you heard from Mickey and Martha?” 

“No. I can’t lose anymore people. I check in on them but I won’t go back into their lives. Kids?” 

“Yeah, grandkids too. You?” he lifted 2 fingers to the bartender to indicate another round.

“No, we were not compatible. My biology changed completely.” 

“Oh.”

“I am so sorry I did this to you Jack. I am so so sorry.” 

“Oh honey, don’t be sorry. Hey, it has been a wild ride Rosie. I wouldn’t change it, I promise you. It hasn’t always been easy, but Rose I have loved so many and lived amazingingly. I have done so much, and seen even more. Would you change what happened to you?” he turned her to face him and hugged her to his chest.

“No, not one single moment of any of it.” 

“Well there you go. Please don’t waste another tear on me please.” he lifted her face to look at him and wiped her tears away. He kissed her cheeks and then her nose. 

“I have missed you so much Handsome Jack.” she gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

“I missed you too beautiful. So you’re travelling? What sort of ride do you have? Vortex Manipulator?” he laughed at the disgusted look on her face when he said that. “Don’t be a snob.” 

“I have a TARDIS. The Doctor gave us a piece to grow our own.” 

“Fancy! Can I see her?” 

“Are you trying to get me to take you home?” she giggled. Feeling loose from the whiskey.

“I might be Rosie. What would you say if I did?” 

“I honestly don’t know what I would do if you meant it.” she gave him a sly smile.

“I’ve always meant it my dear, I just always knew there was only one man for you, so you would never act on it.” 

“You’re probably right. I never would have. Come on Captain, let me show you my TARDIS. I’ll give you a ride. Maybe we could go on a couple adventures on the way for old time sake?” 

“Anytime and anyplace.” he lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. He left some more money on the bar and followed her out. “Need any help getting out of that dress?” 

“That is not the type of ride I was offering.” she had turned and put a finger in his face, which he tried to nip. She turned and walked away. 

“A guy can try.” he shrugged and chased after her


End file.
